With continuous popularization of a new energy fully electric vehicle, increasing fully electric vehicles will operate on the road. However, long charging time and short endurance mileage are inevitable defects of the fully electric vehicle. A fact that when the fully electric vehicle travels on the half way, electric quantity runs out and a charging pile cannot be found will be the most awkward situation faced by the fully electric vehicle.
Thus, a plurality of mobile charging vehicles for rescue occur on the market, but, when a driver of a rescued vehicle makes rescue application through a telephone or in a network manner, it is difficult for the rescue vehicle to rapidly find the rescued vehicle since a user cannot clearly describe the current geographic position or road.
Moreover, after applying rescue, the rescued vehicle can often just passively wait for the rescue vehicle, so the user experiment is extremely poor. And because of half-compulsory service of rescue, disadvantages such as long service process, poor service attitude and opaque service fee are caused. Sometime, on the contrary, rescue becomes imparity service, and the user becomes a victim.